


A Shitty Diary of Taako Taaco

by Loarza



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Taako is just ranting about his feelings, angus wormed his way into taakos cold heart, honestly me projecting a lil bit, not as much the first chapter tho, sazed was an emotional abuser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loarza/pseuds/Loarza
Summary: Taako is an expert at suppressing his feelings. Though one evening when he snaps at Magnus, Taako is then forced to write all his feelings down. After enjoying it the first time, he continues to write his diary in secret.hey ps dont read this , i dont know how to private this without deleting it





	1. hail and well met

**Author's Note:**

> dont even get me started on taako i swear to pan

Yeah I don’t really know what I’m doing writing my feelings down. Pshh, like I even need them. Feelings are for chumps, chumps who want to be weighed down by their past mistakes. I don’t like baggage. It looks bad under your eyes, it feels bad in your heart. But Magnus told me that I had too. Keep a diary or somethin, that way I won’t “explode into a flaming magic missile of emotion the next time [I] roll a critical miss on hiding my true feelings.” As Magnus so gently put it.  
I’m not gonna dive right into the deep shit, because I feel like you and I, Diary, have not yet gotten to know each other. And if you were a real friend, that it would be strange to say “Hiya! Nice to meet you, my names Taako and I never learned how to love!” Like, that would be dumb and shitty yknow?  
I guess I’ll start off with saying that, I don’t like depending on people. It’s not my style, Taako is a lone wolf. Though recently, I’ve found that people like Magnus, Merle, Angus, Killian, Carey. Shit, even the Director. I depend on them, I depend on them a lot. More than I ever wanted to depend on anyone. And, I know that if I lose them, I’ll lose a part of myself, and that scares the shit out of me. I didn’t ever fucking intend to have part of me attached to all these people. I didn’t want that! Get out of my life losers. Ughhh.  
This got deeper than I wanted it too, regardless of what I tried to avoid. Anyway, I’ll keep these entries short, because I don’t think I could emotionally handle anything longer.


	2. FUck Sazed, human garbage

Hi my name’s Taako and I’m an alcoholic. Hahah not really, but that's what writing here feels like. Or like I’m confessing to some sort of crime.   
Anyway, listen. I’ve been having these horrible anxiety attacks about this former friend of mine, and, it’s not doing my sleep any favors. So I figured, Magnus always says talking about something is the best way of dealing with it! So this is me getting my feelings out onto a paper that no one will read. Whoopee.   
Sazed. A despicable human being, he ruined my career, he ruined my life, he killed like 40 people and made me believe I was the one who did it, and he emotionally manipulated me for months, possibly our entire friendship. If he ever spoke to me in person I’d probably vomit out of panic.  
Why am I so afraid of him? You might ask, well my dear diary, I’m not so much afraid of HIM-face it I’m an amazing battle wizard-I’m afraid of what I might do if he tried manipulating me again. I’m afraid that I might actually,,, be his friend again? Fall for his schemes? Because, I miss him. It’s scary and it’s stupid, I shouldn’t miss this guy he’s actually evil.   
But I miss his laugh, I miss the way he could make me laugh, at everything! The way that he made all the decisions in our friendship, it was so easy to be friends with him, because you never had a say in anything, so there was never any pressure on you. And I do admit, that did cause us to butt heats on a few occasions, but, I don’t know. It’s been like 6 years since I last saw him, and I probably am only remembering the things I want to remember about our time together.   
I can recall the bad things don’t get me wrong! But, the good times are more prominent in my mind. Ahh whatever. He’s a human so he’s probably dead now anyway, human lifespans are short. Still not quite sure how they work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heere i go again, projecting onto my fav characters


End file.
